


Why is Lord Baratheon here

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: A journey of how the Stark siblings found out about Arya and Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, arya stark/gendry baratheon, gendrya
Comments: 64
Kudos: 289





	1. ARYA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swetz/gifts).



The cold, melting snow seeped through the right knee of her breeches, her chin was tucked tight into her chest. She felt her forehead throbbing, the cold wind biting around her still form. Everything was cold, save a large patch of her throat, nay that was not cold - that burnt, then again, even the burning was cold. She pressed her left hand into the snow, allowing her fist to close around a handful of the stuff.

“Wh-what happened?” a voice sounded.

Arya took a deep breath, still not moving.

She heard a set of footsteps approaching, then another set, then more.

She gasped, her head snapping up.

She blinked, once, twice, adjusting to the brightening morning light, her eyes fell on her brother, sat under the Weirwood tree in his wheeled chair, his eyes were locked on Arya, but he didn’t look like he was seeing her.

“Bran?” she whispered under her breath, but no response came.

Something clouded her vision, she was suddenly coming through the gates of Winterfell,  _ but no, I was in the Godswood,  _ she thought with a frown. She could see devastation around her, Winterfell looked like a ruin, dead bodies were strewn around, fires burnt, people slumped exhausted against the old castle walls. She moved further into the courtyard, people were milling around her, some were stumbling, others were searching intently. Her eyes scanned the yard, looking.. Searching..  _ Who am I looking for? _ she thought. 

“Arya.” Bran’s voice was flat.

“Huh?” Arya muttered to herself glancing around the Godswood.

_ How?  _ she thought,  _ I was just in the courtyard.. Now I’m back in the Godswood. _

“You know how.” Bran said almost lazily.

She frowned at her younger brother.

“They’re coming.” he informed her.

She nodded sharply, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before sneaking out of the Godswood through a hole in the wall which hadn’t been there the previous night.

The moment she made her way through the wall she paused, she pressed her back to the wall to control her breathing.

“What happened?” she heard Jon ask.

“Arya.” Bran responded.

“What?” Jon sounded panicked, “Where is she?”

“She’s fine, she’s around.” Bran replied.

“What happened Bran?” Jon asked, sounding frustrated.

Arya inhaled sharply, not wanting to hear the next sentence.

“Arya did it. Arya ended the long night. Arya killed the Night King.” Bran explained.

Arya sighed, shaking her head before creeping her way along the back of the wall.

Just as she’d seen earlier, the courtyard was a mess of rubble, fire and dead bodies. She still couldn’t make sense of how she’d been in the Godswood, then the courtyard before returning to the Godswood. Now though, she knew how she got here.

_ Bran is safe. Jon is safe.  _ She thought to herself, her gaze sweeping the courtyard, she could see Ser Brienne, Ser Jamie and Podrick Payne all pulling people from the rubble, moving them off towards the main building. She kept looking around, she saw many people she recognised and many that she’d never seen before. She saw Davos Seaworth directing people around.. Davos.. 

_ Gendry.. Where is Gendry?  _

She felt her heart rate pick up, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. She peered around the courtyard once more, a final check before moving on. People were starting to make their way towards the building, towards Winterfell’s great hall. Sansa must be convening people there. 

Arya pressed her back to the building, slowly she crept her way around the building, sticking to the shadows, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. She’d done this many times before, but never before had it been so exhausting. The throbbing on her forehead felt sticky, there must be a cut on her forehead, she ignored it, continuing her path around the building.

She began to stagger. Her breathing was becoming ragged, she should probably rest, but no, she had to find him.. She had to know.. She needed to know Gendry was safe.

One step, she just forced herself to take one step at a time.

She felt a black haze beginning to cloud her mind, to take her eyesight, she took a deep breath, banishing the mist from her eyes, just for a few more moments.

“Arya?” she heard Gendry.

“Gendry?” she almost sighed in return, her eyes falling on him. 

He stood before her, he was caked in blood, his shirt was ripped and she could see lacerations on his chest and arms.

Arya’s feet were glued to the ground, she couldn’t move, she just looked at him, breath catching in her throat.

“Arya,” he repeated stepping towards her.

Her legs gave way as he reached her, but he was quick to take her in his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her as they both fell to their knees.

Gone was the cold snow on her knees. Now it was mud and blood that she knelt in, and Gods knows what else.

“You survived,” he said softly, hands roaming over her face, carefully avoiding the cut on her forehead.

“You’re safe.” she smiled up at him.

“Arya,” he grinned.

“Gendry.” she chuckled softly allowing him to pull her into his chest.


	2. SANSA

“Have you seen any of my siblings?” she asked Ser Brienne in a panic as she made her way out of the crypts, with Tyrion Lannister on her heels.

“Tyrion!” Jamie called rushing towards his younger brother.

“No, My Lady.” Brienne replied, “I’ll help you search.”

Brienne began to move around the area, Sansa following her, the two of them asked the people around them if they had seen Jon, Arya or Bran.

“I’ll take the Wildling, go to Ser Davos.” Sansa said to Brienne, the lady knight nodded her head and began to make her way towards the older man.

Sansa made her way to the big flame haired wildling.

“My Lady,” the wildling smiled broadly at her as she approached, he reached out as though to pick her up, but stepped back at the last moment.

“Tormund,” she greeted.

“You shoulda seen er’ fight milady, more fearsome than eny spearwife I’ve seen!” Tormund smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the morning sunlight.

“Who?” Sansa asked.

“Yer sister! The little she-wolf!” he grinned.

“Arya,” Sansa gasped, “you’ve seen her?”

“Not fora while, but she’s fine, I knows it!” he winked at her.

“What about Jon? Have you seen him?” Sansa asked.

“Aye, e was up there!” Tormund pointed to the sky, “Riding the green one.”

Sansa nodded, she still didn’t know if any of her siblings were safe.

“Thank you Tormund.” she said politely, turning to find Brienne.

“Any luck?” Sansa asked the lady knight.

“Ser Davos seems to think we should head to the Godswood,” Brienne nodded towards the direction of Winterfell’s Godswood, “Bran should be there at least.”

“Good idea.” Sansa couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought about it herself.

The two of them started towards the Godswood, Sansa noted Brienne glancing over her shoulder, Sansa stopped in her path.

“Brienne?” she said softly, “I’ll be fine to go to the Godswood alone, go see Ser Jamie and Pod.”

“My place is with you, My Lady.” Brienne responded immediately. 

“Brienne, please.” Sansa pleaded. 

“Thank you, My Lady.” Brienne replied respectfully before turning to head back towards her loved ones.

Sansa carefully picked her way across the courtyard, cautiously avoiding the debris and bodies all around the grounds. She was heading for the Godswood, yet her feet seemed to be taking her a different way. She rounded the corner when she noticed a couple before her, both were knelt in the dirt, arms wrapped around each other. She stopped in her tracks, smiling at the couple, happy that some people had found their loved ones. She couldn’t make out the couple clearly. The man was large, his hair was dark and he looked muscular. He looked like a fighter, his head was ducked downwards against the womans neck. The woman was a lot smaller, her hair dark, yet lighter than his. Her small arms were wrapped around the man's neck, Sansa doubted the woman would loosen her grip on him anytime soon. Sansa’s hand came to her chest, she felt a warmth flooding her body, she hoped they were married or she expected there would be a bastard sometime soon.

“Arry,” she heard the man sigh, he was clearly in love.

The man moved his head, tilting the woman's face up towards his.

Sansa’s heart stopped as she saw the woman clearly, her eyes were already closed tightly. Her face was filthy, caked in blood and mud and she had a deep cut on her forehead. But her features were soft, softer than Sansa had ever seen them.

She watched in awe as her sister let this man pull her in for a kiss. It was soft, at first, but then hungry. They both looked as though they were clinging onto one another for dear life. Sansa had never seen her sister look so open before, she’d never seen her look so vulnerable before..

Arya and the man began to part, Sansa turned swiftly, running from the area she’d been standing, stopping as soon as she was out of sight of her sister. She settled onto some debris which had fallen almost as a bench, allowing herself to drift off into her own thoughts. Her memories flooded her mind.. Arya as a toddler stumbling after Jon and Robb; Arya a little older cooing over baby Bran; Arya being forced into yet another gown by their mother - only to dirty it within 20 minutes; Arya running after their brothers in the courtyard; Arya practicing fighting with stick swords; Arya filthy with tangled hair in King's Landing; Arya who’d always insisted she would never fall in love. She knew she’d made the right decision leaving before her sister had seen her when she walked around the corner minutes later, alone.

“Sansa?” Arya stopped before her.

“Arya!” Sansa leapt to her feet, wrapping her arms around her sister, “Are you hurt?” she asked pushing her sister backwards lightly to inspect her, Arya shook her head.

“I need to clean that cut,” Sansa said lightly grazing a thumb under the cut, “have you any other injuries?”

“I’m fine.” Arya narrowed her eyes.

“Okay,” Sansa replied softly reaching for Arya’s hand, “have you seen Jon or Bran?”

“Godswood.” Arya answered.

“We should find them.” Sansa said pulling Arya after her.


	3. GENDRY

“Arya, no, we can’t.” he whispered as her hands roamed his chest.

“Gendry.” she said, her small hands grasping at his tunic.

“Arya, it’s not..” he began, but her lips cut him off.

“Arya!” he protested, but she shoved him. 

He toppled backwards, just as he had the last time, only this time he landed on his cot rather than atop sacks of grain. 

Arya stood before him, tilting her head towards him. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching the mischievous twinkle glitter in her slate grey eyes. 

“No,” he said softly.

“Why?” she responded stepping closer to him.

“It’s not proper.” he blushed.

“Didn’t stop you taking my maidenhead the other night,” she stated with a grin, “or when you fucked me about an hour after that, then again early the following morning.”

“I tried!” he argued.

“Not hard enough.” she winked taking another step towards him.

“I thought we were going to die,” he said softly.

She took a final step forward, she was standing between his legs, he sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Don’t you want me Gendry?” she asked nervously. 

“Why would you ask that?” he asked, pulling her down to sit in his lap.

“You don’t seem to want me right now.” she frowned. 

Gendry didn’t respond immediately, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, moving backwards onto the bed, clutching her tightly.

He thought long and hard on what to say to her. He knew they weren’t meant to be together, Arya was a Lady, and Gendry merely a bastard. Thoughts swirled around his mind, whilst Arya sat silently and still in his arms -  _ that must be a first,  _ he thought.

“Arya,” he said softly.

She inclined her head so that she was looking at him.

“I love you Arya,” he said softly, her eyes going wide, flickering back and forth between his eyes, as though she were trying to gauge if he were telling the truth.

“I think I may have always loved you,” he continued, “I told you I couldn’t be your family because I knew my place, but when you left, you took part of my heart with you.”

“Gen-” she frowned softly at him.

“But-” he tried to continue.

“No, no buts.” she interrupted pulling herself to sit upright, “You think you’re not good enough for me, don’t you?” she asked in disbelief. 

“I’m not Arya, I’m a bastard.” he argued.

“A king's bastard!” she countered.

“They’ll never let us be together.” he whispered closing his eyes.

“I do not care.” she responded strongly, “As a girl, I told everyone I wouldn’t marry, I didn’t want to be forced into a dress, bound to a Lord, made to stitch and birth children. I didn’t think anyone could love me, not Arya Horseface. But..”

Gendry watched as she paused, her tongue poking out slightly, running over her lower lip, before she bit down lightly on the very same lip.

“Arya,” he laid his hand lightly against her cheek.

“Let me finish,” she responded softly, placing her hand over his, “but Gendry, you’re different. I thought that falling in love would mean losing  _ me _ , I thought it would be forcing me to be someone I’m not, but you would never do that to me..”

“Wait..” he frowned at her, “you love me?”

“Yes, stupid!” she giggled before crashing her lips into his.

“Oi!” he laughed breaking their kiss, “You can’t tell me you love me, then call me stupid.” 

“Can and will,” she grinned before kissing him once more, “because I love you, stupid.”

“I love you,” he said kissing her back, before the two of them collapsed on the cot laughing. 


	4. JON

“Where is she?” Jon asked Sansa and Bran, who were seated either side of him.

“I haven’t seen her since breakfast.” Sansa responded.

“She’s probably avoiding this,” Bran gestured to the feast they were hosting.

“Can’t blame her.” Jon muttered.

Ten minutes later Jon had had enough, he sighed rising from his seat, “This is ridiculous! I’m going to look for her.”

“Jon,” Sansa tried to protest.

“No, she can’t hide forever, not if the rest of us can not.” he argued leaving the table. 

First he went to the training yard, the Godswood, anywhere Arya could have been training. Finally he relented and headed for her chambers, doubting she would be there.

He stopped outside the large wooden door before knocking at it.

“Hang on,” he heard Arya call back.

He stood waiting for a minute, “Arya, come on.” he called through the door.

“I’m coming!” she called back before opening the door seconds later.

“What are you wearing?” Jon asked frowning at her.

Arya’s eyes scanned her body, “It’s a dress.”

“Well I know that,” Jon snorted, “but why are _you_ wearing it?”

“Sansa put it on my bed.” Arya shrugged.

“And since when did you listen to Sansa?” Jon laughed.

“Thought I’d humour her.” Arya cocked an eyebrow.

“So this is what was taking you so long?” Jon motioned towards the dress.

“Yes, have you ever put one on?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Can’t say I have,” he chuckled, “now come on, you’re incredibly late.”

Arya sighed but began to follow him.

“Have you ever taken one off?” she asked him as they exited her chambers.

“I’ve not worn a dress Arya.” he stated.

“That doesn’t mean you haven’t taken one off.” she teased.

“Arya!” he scolded. 

Sansa clapped her hands in glee as Arya arrived at their table with Jon escorting her.

“Don’t get used to this.” she growled to her sister.

“You look pretty Arya,” Sansa smiled, “doesn’t she Jon?”

“Yeah, yes, of course, Arya always looks pretty.” Jon responded.

Arya took her seat next to Bran rolling her eyes.

“When did Gendry get here?” Jon asked as he took his seat.

“Shortly before Arya.” Bran responded flatly, Jon almost thought he'd seen him smirk, but it must have been a trick of the light, Bran hardly ever displayed emotions these days.

“I’m going to go speak with him,” Jon replied standing back up before heading away from the table. 

Jon strode across the hall to where Gendry was sitting down with the other knights.

“Gendry, a word.” Jon said to his friend with a small smile.

The man rose from the bench where he had been sat, a worried look etched on his face.

“Why do you look so afraid mate?” Jon jested.

“It’s never good when a Lord or a King says he wants to talk.” Gendry replied.

“Oh, it’s good my friend.” he laughed.

“What is it?” Gendry asked.

“I’ve asked Dany to legitimise you.” Jon grinned at him.

“You- I-” Gendry stuttered.

Jon laughed, clapping him on the back, “You’re going to be Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End!”

“I- but, I don’t know how to be a Lord..” Gendry frowned. 

“We’ll have to get you a Lady who knows what she is doing then.” Jon winked at him.

He almost thought he saw Gendry flinch at that.

“I best return to my family, I just wanted to be the one to tell you.” Jon said pulling his friend in for a hug before returning to the high table where his family were waiting. 

“What was that about?” Arya asked immediately as he returned to his seat.

“What’s it got to do with you?” he asked, teasingly. 

Arya frowned momentarily, “Just curious.” 

Jon watched Bran give Arya an odd look.

Jon’s eyes drifted from his siblings to where Gendry was standing to the back of the great hall, leaning against a wooden pillar. He noted the conflicted expression on his friend’s face, and his gaze that travelled up to the high table every few seconds.

The moment the food was cleared away from the high table, Arya tried to make her escape.

“Wait,” Jon cautioned.

Arya turned to him with an impatient glare.

“Somewhere better to be little sister?” he laughed. 

“Anywhere would be better than here.” she muttered.

“Stay,” he responded.

Arya sighed and sank back into her seat.

Daenerys stood and the room fell silent.

“To Arya Stark, the Bringer of the Dawn!” she announced raising her goblet into the air.

Jon noted Arya squirm in her chair as the entire room stood and held their drinks up and responded, “To Arya Stark!”

Once everyone had taken their attention from Arya she turned to Jon, “May I be excused now, dear brother?”

“A little while longer, little wolf.” he laughed. 

Arya huffed just as she would as a child.

Jon turned his attention to Daenerys, “Dany, may I?” he nodded in the direction of Gendry.

“Yes,” Daenerys agreed with a soft smile.

Jon stood from his seat, “Gendry!” he boomed in his loudest voice.

He saw Arya’s eyes snap to him immediately.  _ Yes, there is definitely something going on,  _ Jon thought to himself.

Gendry walked forwards towards the high table, “Your Grace?”

“Gendry, for your services in forging the Dragonglass daggers and your role in the battle, our gracious queen has decided to legitimise you.” Jon declared, “Ser Gendry Waters, you are now Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End.” __

“Thank you your Graces,” Gendry rose his tankard in turn to both Daenerys and Jon, before his eyes darted off to the side of the room.

By time Jon turned back to his seat, Arya had disappeared. 

“When did she go?” Jon asked Sansa.

“Around ‘ _ Lord of Storm’s End _ ’, I believe.” Bran answered flatly.

Jon drained his cup before excusing himself from the table.

“Lord Baratheon.” Jon heard his sister say, Jon pressed himself back into the shadows to remain unseen.

“Lady Stark.” Gendry responded.

“Don’t call me that.” Arya bit back immediately.

He heard no more conversation after that, he poked his head around the corner to see if they had left. Instead he saw Gendry bending down to kiss his youngest sister, her hands rested on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer.

Jon fought the urge to gasp, he forced himself to stay still, not to call out.

“Do you believe you are good enough for me now, my love?” he heard his sister ask. 

Jon stepped backwards at this, back around the corner to remain hidden.

He’d never heard Arya’s voice sound so soft or full of love before, and she’d called Gendry  _ ‘my love’ _ .

Gendry laughed in response, “Your brother suggested that I need a Lady who knows what they’re doing,”

“Well clearly not me then,” Arya snorted, “oh, how will I cope with my heartbreak.” 

“I will never break your heart Arya Stark, I love you, I have always loved you and will always love you.” Gendry declared. 

“I can be your family.” Arya said softly.

“No,” Gendry said softly, “ _ I  _ can be  _ your  _ family.”

“You always have been.” she responded.


	5. ARYA

Arya cringed into her seat after the whole room acknowledged her.  _ I didn’t kill him for Lords and Ladies to cheer me on,  _ she thought bitterly. Her gaze fixed on the back of the room, on Gendry, the only person she wished to shower her with praise. For the praise she craved was only praise she wanted from him. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when it was Jon who stood from his seat.

“Gendry!” he boomed.

Arya’s eyes immediately snapped to Jon, a frown furrowing her brow.

Her attention turned back to the room as Gendry made his way forward towards the high table.

“Your Grace?” Gendry said respectfully as he reached the table.

Arya watched Jon hand him a tankard of ale before announcing, “Gendry, for your services in forging the Dragonglass daggers and your role in the battle our gracious queen has decided to legitimise you. Ser Gendry Waters, you are now Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End.”

Gendry did not look shocked, but Arya rose immediately, quietly she slipped her way from her family and out of the room as she heard Gendry thanking her brother.

She made her way into the corridors of Winterfell, the place was deserted, everyone was in the Great Hall, feasting and celebrating. There were not even any servants scampering around the corridors, Jon had ordered them all to join the celebrations, for they had survived the long night too.

Arya lent against an alcove, her shoulder pressing into the hard cold wall, her eyes were on the floor trying to stop her thoughts rushing away from her.

Just earlier that day, she and Gendry had declared their love for one another, and now he was no longer  _ Gendry, _ now he was  _ Lord Baratheon. _

_ I’m not a Lady. I’m not a Lady!  _ she repeated over and over in her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Her eyes snapped up and she pulled herself away from the wall, arms folded across her chest, a single eyebrow raised.

“Lord Baratheon.” she said almost seductively.

“Lady Stark.” Gendry responded, stepping towards her.

“Don’t call me that.” Arya bit back immediately.

Gendry grinned down at her, her expression melting as he bent down to kiss her. Her hands came to rest on the back of his neck, pulling Gendry closer to her. She felt a sigh escape against his lips, before pulling back slightly and pressing her forehead against his.

“Do you believe you are good enough for me now, my love?” She teased him lightly.

She saw Gendry’s bright blue eyes twinkle, and she grinned.

“Your brother suggested that I need a Lady who knows what they’re doing,” he ran a finger along her jaw.

Arya pulled back from his embrace snorting, “Well clearly not me then, oh, how will I cope with my heartbreak.”

Gendry’s face suddenly turned serious, he gathered her hands in his, “I will  _ never  _ break your heart Arya Stark, I love you, I have  _ always  _ loved you and will  _ always  _ love you.”

Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach flipped, she never thought she would inspire such love in someone.

“I can be your family.” she responded softly, pressing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

“No,” Gendry replied with the gentlest voice he could muster, “ _ I  _ can be  _ your  _ family.”

“You always have been.” Arya replied with a grin.

Gendry lent forward, crashing his lips to hers, whispering his love for her against her neck, sucking just below her ear.

"Gendry," she sighed running her fingers through his coal-black hair, his lips continued travelling down her neck, towards her breasts.

"Gendry." she said stronger this time, "This is improper, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh Gods," he shook his head as though coming to his senses, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she laughed once more, "follow me.."

Arya led him off away from the hall, off towards her chambers.


	6. BRAN

“Bran?” Arya frowned walking into her brother’s chambers, a couple of months on from the battle of the Long Night, “You summoned me.”

“No one can summon you sweet sister.” Bran responded, he almost felt like Bran at that moment.

“What’s going on?” Arya asked scanning the room, clearly noting Jon and Sansa’s presence. 

“You have something to share, no?” Bran asked.

Arya narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, looking at her youngest surviving brother, but she stayed silent, before leaning against a desk.

“That’s fine, we’re waiting on one more person.” Bran smiled knowingly at her.

“What?” she asked pushing herself upright, “Who?”

“You know.” Bran smiled.

“Wait, what is going on?” she asked frustrated.

“I believe that is for you and-” he paused at the knock at the door, nodding towards his guard to open the door, “Lord Baratheon.”

Bran heard Arya sigh in frustration.

“My Lord,” Gendry greeted him, “you asked for my presence?” 

“Yes, go stand by my sister,” Bran tried to smile at the man.

Gendry nodded slightly before making his way across the room to Arya, he heard him ask “What’s going on?”

“It’s a trick.” Arya replied quietly. 

“It’s no trick Arya.” Bran responded.

“Why are we here then?” she asked, hands on her hips, “Why is Gen- Lord Baratheon here?”

“We have stuff to discuss, as a family.” Bran answered motioning for them to make their way to the table he’d had set up.

No one responded to that but Arya and Gendry frowned at one another.

Bran watched them interact closely as Jon and Sansa crossed to the table, Bran noted Gendry’s hand skim across his sisters stomach before they both turned towards the table.

“Wait,” Sansa frowned as they sat down at the table.

Jon’s eyes were on the table, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Bran noted Arya nudging her chair ever so slightly towards Gendry’s as they took their seats.

“If we have stuff to discuss as a family, why is Lord Baratheon here?” Sansa asked.

“Arya,” Bran prompted.

“Wait.. it was you!” Sansa gasped.

Bran smiled knowingly, “Of course.”

“Wait, you knew?” Sansa asked Bran.

“I know all.” Bran responded flatly.

“You sound like you knew something too.” Jon commented to Sansa.

“And you Jon, what did you know?” Bran asked.

In unison Arya and Gendry’s eyes snapped to Bran.

“It seems everyone has some notion of your relationship sister.” Bran said.

“Relationship?” Sansa raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you didn’t think your little sister would be kneeling in the snow kissing some random man, did you?” Bran asked as Arya’s gaze flew to Sansa.

“They’re in love,” Jon added, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“Why didn’t you say something Arya?” Sansa asked.

Arya’s eyes travelled from Sansa to Jon. Then to Bran who nodded slightly, to convey he knew  _ all _ . Next she met Gendry’s eyes, Gendry who reached out for her hand at that moment. Even Bran was not sure if it was because the man was scared, or if he merely wished to lend his wife his strength.

“Arya?” Jon prompted.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sansa asked.

“What would you have said?” Arya answered looking at her siblings, before turning to Gendry, “What would you have said if I came home after years away, telling you I had been reunited with the only man I could love, save my family. What would you have said if I told you I was in love with a blacksmith? What would you have said if I told you I was in love with a bastard?”

“Arry,” Gendry said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Arya blinked, Bran could see tears threatening her eyes.

“If you told me it was Gendry-” Jon began.

“No, even then you all would have called it inappropriate.” Arya cut in.

“But he’s a Lord now,” Sansa smiled at Arya.

“Yes, and now you want me to marry a _Lord_.” Arya turned to her only sister, “I never wanted to marry a Lord and have his children, to rule his castle. I wanted to be a knight, holding the peace, protecting the innocent, travelling the world. And now.. I’m.. I’m Lady Baratheon.. My child will be the future Lord or Lady of Storm's End.” Arya’s eyes drifted away from her sister, down towards her own stomach, her hand wrested lightly there for a moment, “I didn’t want any of _this_ , but I did want  _ my _ bastard blacksmith,  _ my  _ Gendry,  _ my  _ love.”

Bran looked to his two eldest siblings, the two of them were staring at Arya wide eyed.

“It’s a joke..” Sansa murmured.

“Or a dream?” Jon suggested.

Neither Arya nor Gendry were paying them any mind, their eyes were locked on one another's, their hands tightly entwined.

“Wait,” Sansa shot up from her chair, “Arya, what did you say?”

Arya did not answer.

“Arya,” Sansa said, “Arya?”

“What?” Arya responded softly, turning her head towards Sansa.

“You said you’re Lady Baratheon!” Sansa frowned at their sister.

“I believe it was an accident.” Bran suggested.

“An accident that she said it? Or an accident that they married?” Jon asked in a measured tone.

“Both.” Arya muttered. 

“What?” Jon frowned.

“ _Your baby_ , Arya?” Sansa gasped, confusion contorting her pretty face.

Bran noticed the conflict in Arya’s eyes before turning to Gendry and whispering, “Run.”

Gendry frowned at her and shook his head, “I’m going nowhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've completely ignored the battle of Kings Landing - because what the actual hell happened there? Also, I'm writing this, so I skipped it.


	7. ARYA

“Maybe we should all sit?” Bran suggested calmly.

Arya rolled her eyes.

Sansa looked as though she would argue, she fixed Arya with a glare before settling back into her seat.

Jon however braced his hands against the table leaning forward looking at them each in turn, finally his eyes met Gendry’s, Arya felt him shift beside her, she squeezed his hand.

“Start at the beginning.” Jon said, with anger in his voice, his eyes still boring into Gendry’s.

Arya tilted her head towards Bran, “How far back do I need to go?”

“Start at the Statue of Baelor.” Bran suggested.

“Really?” Arya demanded of her younger brother before sighing.

“The Statue of Baelor?” Sansa asked, “In King’s Landing? You met in King’s Landing?”

Arya inhaled closing her eyes, “I was there the day they killed father.”

“You saw them behead father?” Jon asked.

“No, not.. I heard, Yoren saved me from seeing it.” Arya explained.

“Yoren?” Jon asked.

“Who’s Yoren?” Sansa frowned.

“He was a Black Brother.” Jon replied.

“He’d been in King’s Landing, collecting recruits for the Wall. I’d met him with Father a couple of times. When the Gold Cloaks came I was with my dancing master-”

“ _ You  _ had a dancing master?” Jon interrupted her.

“Of a sorts,” Arya shrugged with a smirk.

“Anyway, the Gold Cloaks came,” she continued, “Syrio wouldn’t let me fight with him, he sent me off, I ran.. I ran and I hid for days I lived on the streets of King’s Landing, hiding.. Then the bells tolled, they were to execute father. I was caught up in the crowd, I was swept towards the steps of the Sept of Baelor, I climbed the statue. I saw Sansa with the Royal Family, I saw father dragged to the block.. But before he was beheaded, Yoren pulled me into his chest, told me not to look. He pulled me away from the crowds, he yanked my hair and cut it off with a blade.”

Sansa gasped, “He cut your hair off?” 

“Safer to travel as a boy.” Arya responded, “Yoren took me out of the city with a group of men and boys, I was the smallest, the youngest, some of the other boys started to pick on me when they saw Needle.”

Arya looked up towards Gendry, her eyes danced across his face, from his deep blue eyes, to the dimples on his cheeks, to the crinkles around his eyes.

He was not the same boy that saved her all those years ago, he had changed, just as she had. But he was hers, and she was his.

Arya continued their story, along the King’s road, to Harrenal, then their time with the Brotherhood. Mostly she skipped over her time with the Hound and her time in Bravos, her brother had ordered the story of her and Gendry, not her whole life story.

“When did you know you were in love with her?” Jon asked as Arya finished at the Long Night, he still sounded angry, and yet he seemed to be calmer than he was.

“I’m..” Gendry paused, Arya turned her gaze to him, he looked deep in thought.

She reached out for his hand, laying it against her stomach which still appeared flat but was ever so slightly swelling.

Gendry’s eyes fluttered to their hands on her stomach, then to her eyes, “The day at Acorn Hall.” he answered.

“When I wore the dress?” she frowned.

“No,” he chuckled, “when you shoved me to the ground.”

“Good.” she grinned back at him.

“And what of you, dear sister?” Sansa asked, Arya’s eyes flashed to her elder sister.

Arya studied her sister, she didn’t look angry, nor did she look shocked, she looked amused!

“So when did you know you were in love with Lord Baratheon then sister?” Sansa pressed.

Arya gazed back at Gendry.

A look of curiosity flashed across Gendry’s eyes, “Yes, when?” he asked.

“We were with the Brotherhood,” Arya said quietly, “I told you I could be your family.”

“I remember,” Gendry responded sadly, “I only said what I did to protect you Arya.” he lent towards her running a finger down the side of her cheek, “I loved you then, as I love you now, you will always be my family Arya.”

“You’ve raised more questions there.” Jon said tapping his fingers against the table.

“How did you come to marry? And when?” Sansa asked.

Arya looked to Bran.

“You wish for me to answer this?” he asked.

“Well it technically was your fault.” she replied nonchalantly.

Jon and Sansa frowned at Bran.

“Well, one day I made my way to the Godswood to find Arya at prayer, with Gendry watching over her. I noted how he took his cloak off and placed it around her shoulders, neither of them had noted my presence thus far.” Bran explained, “I informed them that they were now basically married, and that they should just say the words. I actually half expected to be run through with Needle, but instead they both heeded my words.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sansa asked.

“We were caught in the moment.” Gendry answered.

Arya snorted, “What was I meant to say? Jon, Sansa, look you have no clue that I even know Gendry, but we’ve been best friends since father died, oh yeah, and I’ve been fucking him the past couple of months. Oh and I’m with child, wanna pop out to the Godswood with us?”

Sansa gasped as though scandalised by what she had said.

Jon frowned, Arya watched as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Gendry nudged her lightly, “ _Why_ did you say that?” he asked quietly.

Arya shrugged, she honestly did not know the answer to his question.

“You could have phrased it differently, but we’d have liked to have been there.” Jon said at last.

“Truly?” Arya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re our sister Arya,” Sansa responded, her voice full of love, “after all we’ve been through, we need to stick together. What was it father used to say?”

“ _When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives_." Arya said instantly. 

"So, you’re not mad?” she asked frowning.

“I’m not mad.” Sansa smiled. 

Arya glanced at Jon.

“How could I ever truly be mad at you little sister?” he responded reaching out to take her hand.

“What about Gendry?” she asked Jon, worry etched in her voice.

“I guess if I were _too_ mad at him, you’d be running me through with Needle?” Jon smiled.


	8. Bonus - ARYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I allured to something then forgot to include it, so I ended up writing a final, final chapter at 6:45am this morning.

“No! No, no!” Arya cried trying to extract herself from the bed, she was drenched in sweat, her nightgown stuck to her sweat soaked body, clinging to her swollen stomach.

“Arya, Arya,” Gendry’s hands were on her, rubbing her back trying to soothe her, “what’s wrong, love?”

“Something..” she stared off towards the window. 

“I have to go,” she said making her way across the bedroom.

“Arya, no.” he called after her, but she continued.

“Arya, come on, at least put some shoes and a cloak on, Arya, wait!” he rushed after her with a cloak. 

She paused long enough to slip her feet into her boots and allow Gendry to put the cloak around her shoulders.

Arya made her way out of the bedroom, she began to pull the door shut after herself but Gendry reached out to stop it.

“What?” she asked.

“Arya, I’m not letting you go anywhere without me.” Gendry answered, one hand going to her stomach, the other to her cheek.

“Hurry then,” she said before taking off.

She made her way through the corridor of Winterfell, pausing against a wall, her eyes closed tight as a tingling sensation filled her head/ Momentarily she was no longer in the hallways, she was once more looking at the front gate.  


“Arya?” She felt Gendry’s hands grasp her shoulders, worry clouding his voice.

“We can’t leave the North yet.” Arya whispered.

“Arya, we have to, I’m the Lord of Storm's End.” he responded. 

“But she’s near.. She’s looking at the castle.” Arya replied with her eyes still closed tightly.

“Who? The babe, Arya is something wrong with the babe?” Gendry asked, his hands travelling down to her stomach, “Arya, talk to me!”

“No, the babe is fine husband.” she responded, opening her eyes and smiling up at Gendry.   


“What’s wrong then? You’re scaring me.” he answered.

“Come.” she said before taking off once more.

She could hear Gendry’s footsteps behind her as she made her way out into the castle courtyard.

“My Lady, what are you doing?” a guard asked as she walked towards the gate.

“Open the gate.” she responded.

“My Lord?” the guard asked her husband.

“Don’t ask me, it’s _her_ home.” Gendry responded casually to the guard.

“Arya,” he bent towards her moments later, quietly asking, “why are we opening the gates?”

“Wait,” she smiled softly, she heard the gates begin to rise, she pushed herself up on to her tiptoes, brushing her lips softly against Gendry’s.

“Mm, Arya.” he murmured against her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Arya laughed as she pulled away, turning Gendry so that they were both looking out of the gate, hand in hand.

Stood before the front gates of Winterfell was a wolf the size of a small horse. Her fur was grey and her eyes yellow. The wolf almost looked as though she was smiling as she looked from Arya to Gendry.

Arya smiled broadly watching the wolf.

Gendry gasped, realisation hitting him, he reached a hand forward, Arya following after him. 

“Nymeria?” Gendry said softly threading his fingers through the fur atop Nymeria’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sophemeva.tumblr.com/post/189037527248/the-gendrya-au-where-arya-and-gendry-hug-each
> 
> So one of my mutuals commented on this post saying 'Sorely needed into 9000x different stories from every damn angle/pov/style/language for this prompt and I am ready to read it all.', and I was bored so decided to write this.
> 
> Dangerous, I'm trying not to write!!! It's not going well. Completely not my best work, but here it is.


End file.
